


Orphan

by roelliej



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Drunkenness, F/M, Heavy Angst, LiveJournal, M/M, Ministry of Magic, Ratings: PG, Slythindor100, Worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-18
Updated: 2013-09-18
Packaged: 2017-12-26 23:58:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/971812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roelliej/pseuds/roelliej
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry's worried sick about Draco...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Orphan

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Slythindor100. Challenge 155 : Picture Prompt

**Harry's eyes were fixed on their antique pendulum clock. Late again. He and Draco barely had a private life, because of his work as Kingsley's second assistant. He knew it was still a mess at the Ministry Of Magic, but this was getting out of hand. He would talk about this with Kingsley first thing in the morning.**   
  
**Three hours later and still there was no sign of his husband. Harry, who was worried sick, grabbed the jar with Floo Powder, threw some into their fireplace, called for the first assistant's office and stuck his head into the green flames.**   
  
**“Harry, what a pleasant surprise,” Percy exclaimed in his usual stiff way of speaking. “I hope Draco's feeling better. We still have lots of work...”**

**“Feeling better?” said Harry. “Percy, what are you talking about?”**

**“He told me that he didn't feel well, and left the office a couple of hours ago,” said Percy. “Oh by the way, Harry...”**

**Harry didn't listen and ended the conversation with a wave of his wand. Draco wasn't at work. But where the hell was he? Harry put on his cloak, and went to the door. Where could he be? Maybe at Pansy's. He stepped outside and much to his chagrin it was raining like hell. Perfect... He looked around so he could Disapparate without being noticed. He drew his wand, but his eyes fell on a figure, who was sitting on the pavement. He looked again and he recognised the cloaked man.**

**“Draco, are you barking mad? Get inside immediately before you catch a cold,” shouted Harry, but Draco didn't respond. “Are you deaf? I was worried si...”**

**One look into Draco's eyes, made Harry shiver with fear. There was something wrong with him. He positioned himself next to his lover and caressed his blond hair.**   
  
**“Draco...?” whispered Harry. Draco pulled Harry into a hug and started to cry. He mumbled unintelligible and Harry was startled when he smelled Draco's breath. “Are you drunk?”**   
  
**“Y-yes,” he stammered, and he pointed towards a letter, which was lying next to Draco.**

__

_Draco,_

_To my regret I have to inform you that your mother passed away this morning. Unfortunately you made the choice to distance yourself from the ones who raised you to the man you are today. You leave me no choice to do the same to you. Your presence will not be appreciated at the funeral, so don't bother coming anyway. I always thought you would be my successor, but you're nothing more than a failure. A disgrace to your mother's memory. You should be ashamed of yourself, like the way I'm ashamed that there was a time that I proudly called you “son”._

_Lucius_


End file.
